Gloves
by NewbiaTheElf
Summary: The Titans meet a family of superheroes that don't fight crime.


Beast Boy floated gently through the theater in the shape of a butterfly. It was dimly lit and almost empty. There were only two actors onstage and a few people in the audience. One of the people on stage was a lady who was dressed very formally, with white gloves and stiletto heels. She was pacing around in a wobbly fashion. Next to her was an equally well dressed old man.

"I say," she said, "Where is Godot? I've been waiting for him for _hours_."

"It seems he has stood us up again," said the man sadly. He perked up and looked towards stage left. "Is that Alex? Hello, Alex!" There was a long pause. "I said, '_hello, Alex_!'" Evidently Alex had forgotten his cue. The actress started to sweat.

"Oh, that shape was just the wind," she said. There was another comfortable pause, and several people in the audience started to cough. The woman desperately looked around the room and spotted Beast Boy wafting towards the rafters.

"Look, a green butterfly!" she improvised. "That is a metaphor for something, isn't it?"

"Oh, yes, yes it is," said the man hastily. "Look how it flies."

"It's flying, alright."

"It must be struggling."

"Of course it is."

Beast Boy started to zip across the stage, trying to keep his cool. He hoped that everyone thought he was a perfectly normal mutant butterfly.

"It is a metaphor _and _a symbol," continued the man with a proud grin.

"Wow! What for?" The man faltered for a few seconds.

"Err . . .a metaphor for the futility of life, of course."

"Of course. Go on."

"It's also a simile, a fascimile, and an . . . existential . . . thing."

"I bet it represents God."

"Yes, exactly! God,and . . . the futility of life, and the . . . empty . . . emptiness of existence."

"You're so deep, Dr. Kahn!"

"Thank you!"

Beast Boy finally managed to reach a rafter where nobody could see him. He morphed into apigeon and quickly examined the theater, but found nothing unusual aside from the large number of people in the audience who were holding tomatoes. He changed back into a human and spoke inhis communicator to Robin.

"Are you sure you gave me theright theater to check out?There aren't anymonsters here."

"Well,watchthe place for a little while just in case," advised Robin. "Starfire and I'llgo to McCarter Theater andtheother will check out Sampson Street. Bye."

"Okay, later dude." Beast Boy clicked off the communicator and changed into a pigeon againt. He settled back to enjoy the show.

"You know," the actress was saying, "I wish Alex was here to hear this. He would think itwas deep.**IF ONLY ALEX WAS HERE**!"

At that point a teenage boy ran towards the woman, screaming like a banshee. Beast Boy sprang to attention.

"Alex! We weren't expecting you!" the actress said gaily, slapping him on the back with enough force to break it. Alex was blathering incomprehensibly about giants and stones and bunnies. Beast Boy dug out the communicator again.

"Robin," he whispered, "I didn't anyone, but there's this dude that--"

Cinderblock crashed through the curtain. Chaos ensued instantly. Almost everyone in the theater tripped over each other to try and reach the exits.

"Cinderblock's here!"

"I'm on my way," said Robin shortly, and the communicator turned off. Beast Boy flew to the ground and morphed into a gorilla. He roared and charged at Cinderblock, beating him mercilessly with his paws.

The actress tried to run away with the other actors but tripped within seconds. Her stiletto heel went flying and Beast Boy barely ducked in time to avoid getting his eye pierced. The sudden pause in the beatings was enough for Cinderblock to slam Beast Boy sqaurely atop the head. He was knocked out instantly and was bleeding profusely.

Cinderblock turned to the woman, whohad brokenher other heel and was about to make a far speedier getaway. He grabbed her around the waist and started to squeeze.

The Teen Tians burst through the door.

"Put her down!" Robin shouted. Cinderblock did so with out a second thought. The Titans were shocked for a moment, and then Robin shouted, "Titans go!" They all got into battle positions.

"This must have been a trick to get us to come here," said Raven. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" A black sphere formed around Cinderblock's arms. She lifted them up so that Starfire and Cyborg could have a clear shot at his chest.

Robin spotted the unconscience Beast Boy in the corner. He ran towards him as starbolts and lasers flew by him. Cinderblock roared in pain and flailed his legs in a clumsy fashion. One was coming down on top of the woman.

"No!" shouted Starfire. She directed her laser beam eyes to the foot, but missed and blew a hole in the ceiling. The woman did something that amazed them all.

She grabbed the foot and kept it from coming down.

"She's a superhero too?" wonder Cyborg aloud. The woman was straing with all her might. Her gloves were abandoned next to Beast Boy and her hands seemed to be glowing slightly.

"Most people with super strength are," said Raven. "We've got to help her." She directed Cinderblock's weight to the side. With a final push he toppled over in a cloud of dust and stopped moving.

The woman was coughing and sweating. Her hair was down and she looked like a mess.

"Many thanks!"said Starfire. "Miss . . . who are you?"


End file.
